Royal Coconuts
by StretchySpoon
Summary: Divya takes a page from Hank and does some quick thinking, causing Evan to be angry. Jill to be confused. And Hank to have a double life ? Better than summary. please review
1. Chapter 1

This is a combined effort between Author and Beta. Characters dont belong to us, we just causing trouble for them. hope you like it. please review.

* * *

"Not another meeting."Hank said as he sat down to lunch with Divya and Evan.

"Yes, another meeting, maybe well actually get thru this one." He said reaching for his water but managed to spill it on his lap. "I'll be right back." He said excusing himself to the bathroom to clean up. Hank and Divya sat quietly until he was out of ear shot them mocked him.

"Divya? Who is this?" a woman came up to the pair with confusion and intrigue in her eyes.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked straightening up and away from Hank.

"Having lunch with my uh boyfriend" she said giving hank a pleading look to play along. "Mother this is Dr. Hank Lawson. Hank this is my mother Reshema Katdare.

"Its lovely to meet you Mrs. Katdare, you have a wonderful daughter." He said smiling fondly at Divya, trying to sell it.

"A doctor, and sweet? Well I'll let you to get back to lunch then. I'll see you at home Divya." She said starting to walk away then turned back, "Oh, why don't you bring hank over this weekend. We're having that party; he can stay over so we can get to know him better. It's perfect." She nodded at her plan then walked away before either could protest.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can explain…"Divya started as soon as her and Hank were alone at the table again.

"That would be good." He nodded.

"My mother has me in a … position. An arranged marriage. I do not love the man her and father have chosen. I mean I like him. I've known him since I was a child, but… I panicked I thought that if she knew that I had other options and could choose a 'good match' for myself she'd…"

"Divya… Divya I got it. Slow down. Here" He handed her glass of water to her. "I'm sorry that is terrible. Have you tried talking to her?"

She shot him a look. " Of course I've tried…"

Evan came back from the rest room. "Now .. What why are you shushing me?" he asked at Hanks glare.

Hank took a moment to see the pain on Divya's face… " Fine. I'll be your boyfriend this weekend for your parents."

"Really?" her face brightened and she leaned over hugging him.

"WOOah what happened? How long was I in the bathroom?"

"Divya's mother came over thinking we were dating and invited me over for the weekend."

Evan held up his hand. "Wait. You can't go anywhere in this town without being someone's house guest and you..I thought…" Evan stopped. Closing his mouth, looking distant. He couldn't be having feelings for Divya … could he?

"Wow.. He's …" Hank started.

"Speechless… maybe we should do this more often." Divya waved her hands in front of him trying to break his starring.

Hank's phone beep. "Oh no..It's Jill…" he glanced at Divya…and then excused himself. He stepped out onto the balcony at the restaurant and answered it.

"Hey.." he searched for a reasonable explanation.

"Hey so are we still on for this weekend?"

"About that… Divya … called in a favor. I'll be on call at her parents all weekend. But I can sneak out to see you." He swallowed, he didn't like lying to her.

"Oh…no problem then. I'll see you?"

"Yeah, I'll sneak out later. I'll call you."

Hank hung up. Oh this weekend was not going to end well…


	3. Chapter 3

Hank sat down to dinner at the surrounded by Divya's family, and they were all staring at him. Once the food was distributed around the table, Kal katdare turned his attention to his daughter's "boyfriend"

"So Dr. Lawson-"

"Please call me Hank.

"Hank, where did you met Divya?"

"I met her through my job, she's been a wonderful help to me and my practice."

"That's nice," he said dismissing the idea of his daughter working. "That exactly are your intentions with my lovely daughter."

"Well, currently they are to make sure that she is happy, and healthy. She's very important part of my practice, my right hand." He said taking hers. She smiled and mouthed _thank you_.

"Is there any hope for grandchildren soon?" Reshema said. Causing Divya to spit out the spit of water she had just drank.

"Grandchildren? Mother I think that's moving a little too fast."

"Oh, hush! When I was your age, you were two. I want grandchildren before I'm too old to play with them and spoil them." She said passing the coconut shrimp to Hank. He smile taking one and eating it.

"There will be no grandchildren until after the wedding!" Kal said slamming his hand on the table, causing hank to spit out the shrimp to keep from chocking.

"Wedding?"Hand and Divya asked at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

Hank silently closed the door behind him. And tip toed toward the stairs. He was running late for his rendezvous with Jill.

"Hank?" he froze… he turned on his heel and forced a smile.

"Mrs. Katadare." He nodded. And swallowed, his stomach felt off….he hated lying.

She smiled at him and winked. "Ah…sneaking off to be with my daughter. You want children as much as I want grandchildren."

"Ah n…" she opened the door closest to where was standing.

"Quick. Before my husband sees. Make me grandchildren." She shoved him in through the now open door. Then closed it behind him.

"Perfect." He groaned. The room looked neat and so like Divya. He smiled a little. Then did an about face and turned toward the door.

"HANK!" Divya squealed. She stepped out of her private bath thinking that her room was all to herself, she dropped her towel in surprise of her boss standing there.

"Hey, I didn't do it. Your mother did. She caught me sneaking out to see Jill." Hank sighed, and swallowed. "Sorry…nice tattoo by the way."

"ARGGG" she groaned in frustration. "My mother is impossible." She threw a pillow at Hank's back. "Well you can't leave now." She groaned.

"Can I turn around now?" he asked.

"NO!" she snapped. "Let me think." She sighed.

Hank leaned against the door. He could hear whispering outside it. Her mother and her maid, where listening at the door… oh god.

"DIvya it's not like I haven't seen you naked." He said.

'What…" she looked at him he was holding his hand to his ear and to the door. She groaned silently. "Hank…darling. Could we just talk tonight?"

"Of course dear." He sighed, he was stuck. Pretending to be with his assistant…when his girlfriend was across town doing … well he hopped… not lying.


	5. Chapter 5

Jill was at the beach, watching the sunset, waiting for hank, so they could go to dinner. He was running late, and he hadn't called her yet. She sat thinking about the fact that he was at Divya's for the weekend, when Evan walked in front of her.

"Evan" she called hoping to get some answers from him.

"Jill? What are you doing here? Don't you and Hank have a date tonight?"he asked as he walked over and took a seat next to her in the sand.

"We're supposed to, but he's late. Still at Divya's parents I think." She sighed, keeping her eyes on the ocean. What about you? Not hot date?"

"No. I uh…" he stammered trying to think of a way to ask. "Jill, can I ask you something?"

"sure, were friends, right?" she smiled and turn her attention to Evan

"well I've sorta fallen for someone, but I don't know how she feels for me, if she feels for me."

"let me guess. Divya?" she asked with a smile

"yea, but how do I do anything without screwing up our work relationship if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Well, from what I've seen, there is something there. It might be a friendship, or it might be more, but not doing anything about it is going to leave a lot of questions. Take a chance; it could lead to something amazing."

"Your right. Thanks Jill." He said standing up, and brushing himself off. "He'll be here. He's Hank." He said as he started off down the beach again.

"He better be" she said to herself; just then her phone rand. It was hank.

"hey, where are you?"

"I've hit a little bit of a snag, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She said with a sigh, hanging up and looking out at the waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry for the delay, just ended vacation and back to school! Updates will be more frequent)**

Hank waited until Divya was asleep, for a good 15 minutes and he looked around the room. He got up off the edge of the bed and checked the door, he opened it a little. Mrs. Katdare was sitting in at the end of the hall reading. He closed it quickly and quietly and turned to the room plotting his escape.

He rolled up his sleeve and groaned, pausing to look at the items he could use, and to itch his arm. Divya's bed was right next to the window, which faced the backyard. Granted a back yard in the Hamptons meant a golf course sized piece of land with manicured lawns and flower beds. He opened the window quietly and pulled out the screen and looked down. There was a flower bed below. He was on the second floor and late to meet Jill.

Hank looked around the room again and went into Divya's bathroom, grabbing sheets and began tying them together. When that was done he tied one end to the legs of the bed nearest the window… and dropped the makeshift rope out the window, it made it almost all the way minus a couple feet. After double checking the knot, he went back to the bathroom, and came back with a towel.

Hank took a deep breath, using the towel to hold onto the "rope" with to avoid rope burn; he lowered himself out the window. All went well, until his foot got caught in Ivy. And he fell the remaining 5 feet into the flowerbed.

"That ... actually sort of worked." He smiled. Looking back up at the window. Getting back would be the hard part. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and went out to the convertible, pushing it about 100 feet away from the house then started it. He glanced back; the Katdare family home was still sleeping. He smiled, put on his seatbelt, moving the strap and scratching his neck, driving to meet Jill.

**(Please Review)**


End file.
